tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Annie and Clarabel/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:JamesandtheTop-HatRS5.PNG|Annie and Clarabel illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby File:ThomasandtheGuardRS2.PNG File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnowRS1.PNG File:DownTheMineRS2.PNG File:Percy'sPromiseRS4.png|Clarabel's guard's compartment File:TheMissingCoachRS4.png|Annie and Clarabel illustrated by John T. Kenney File:TheMissingCoachRS5.png File:DaisyRS2.png File:WrongRoadRS1.png|Annie illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:MavisRS2.png File:StopThief!RS4.png|Annie and Clarabel illustrated by Clive Spong File:BetterLateThanNeverRS3.png File:Washout!RS5.png|Clarabel clearing the broken Hackenbeck Bridge File:ThomasandtheEvilDiesel26.png File:ThomasandGordonOffTheRails12.PNG|Annie and Clarabel illustrated by Stephen Lings Miscellaneous File:TheReverend'sAnnieandClarabelmodels.jpg|The Rev W. Awdry's models File:Awdry'sModelofAnnieandElsie.png|Rev W. Awdry's model of Annie alongside Elsie ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain45.png File:JamesandtheCoaches19.png|Annie in the first series File:JamesandtheCoaches20.png|Clarabel in the first series File:ThomasandBertie15.png File:ThomasandtheGuard7.png File:ThomasandtheGuard15.png File:ThomasandtheGuard30.png|"We've left our guard behind!" File:ThomasandtheGuard43.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow32.png File:Coal39.png File:DowntheMine3.png File:DowntheMine13.png File:ThomasinTrouble2.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty6a.png|Clarabel worrying about Christmas File:Daisy(episode)16.png|Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta insulted by Daisy File:Percy'sPredicament42.png|Annie and Clarabel in the second series File:ThomasAndTrevor33.png File:ThomasAndTrevor34.png File:Percy'sPromise26.png|Annie and Clarabel at Tidmouth Hault in the third series File:Percy'sPromise43.png|Clarabel's guard's compartment File:ThomasGetsBumped27.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay20.png File:ThomasandStepney76.png|Annie and Clarabel in the fourth series File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter60.png|"I hope we're not late, as it's just after eight!" File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday8.png|Annie and Clarabel in their weathering looks File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday68.png|Annie and Clarabel in the fifth series File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday73.png|Annie, Clarabel and Thomas File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday74.png|Annie File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday75.png|Clarabel File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad699.png|Annie and Clarabel in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroadTeaser2.png File:TheFogman4.png|Annie and Clarabel in the sixth series File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak28.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches12.png|Annie and Clarabel in the seventh series File:ThreeCheersforThomas29.png ThreeCheersforThomas37.png File:AVisitFromThomas19.png|Annie and Clarabel in Jack and the Sodor Construction Company File:ThomasSavesTheDay20.png|Annie and Clarabel in the eighth series File:ThomasAndTheCircus26.png File:Emily'sAdventure53.png File:Strength4.png|Annie being lifted back onto the tracks by Harvey File:Sounds7.png|Annie and Clarabel in an eighth series Learning Segment File:ThomasandtheToyShop45.png|Annie and Clarabel in the ninth series File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine64.png|Neville pulling Annie and Clarabel File:TobyFeelsLeftOut.png|Toby, Annie and Clarabel at Bluff's Cove File:ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic41.png|Annie's interior in the model series File:GettingToBluff'sCove10.png|Annie and Clarabel in a ninth series Learning Segment File:SeeingtheSights9.png|Annie and Clarabel in the tenth series File:SeeingtheSights56.png File:ThomasandtheShootingStar22.png|Clarabel with an 'end train' lantern File:DieselsandSteamers1.png|Annie and Clarabel in a tenth series Learning Segment File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)28.png|Annie and Clarabel in the eleventh series File:TheGreatDiscovery194.png|Stanley pulling Annie and Clarabel File:ThomasAndTheBillboard5.png|Annie and Clarabel in the twelfth series File:HeaveHoThomas!3.png BestFriends46.png File:BestFriends52.png CGI Series File:HerooftheRailsTitleSequence5.png|Annie and Clarabel as bogie coaches in the Hero of the Rails intro File:DoubleTrouble55.png|Clarabel in CGI File:TimeForaStory74.png|Annie in CGI File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty27.png|Annie and Clarabel in the fourteenth series File:PercytheSnowman63.png|Annie and Clarabel in the fifteenth series File:BlueMountainMystery70.png|Annie in Blue Mountain Mystery File:BlueMountainMystery73.png|Clarabel in Blue Mountain Mystery File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor24.png|Annie with the Famous Composer in the sixteenth series File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor41.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor44.png File:KingoftheRailway56.png|Clarabel in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway57.png|Annie in King of the Railway File:GordonRunsDry7.png|Annie and Clarabel in the seventeenth series File:Thomas'Shortcut62.png File:Thomas'Shortcut63.png File:TaleOfTheBrave348.png|Annie in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave350.png|Clarabel in Tale of the Brave File:NotSoSlowCoaches44.png|Annie and Clarabel in the eighteenth series File:NotSoSlowCoaches58.png|Annie sleeping File:NotSoSlowCoaches130.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable3.png|Annie's emergency cable File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable12.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable50.png|Clarabel's brake File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable65.png|"My wheel! It has a flat spot now!" File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable66.png|A closeup of Annie's wheel flat File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable67.png File:Spencer'sVIP137.png File:TheAdventureBegins480.png|Annie and Clarabel being shunted in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins598.png File:TheAdventureBegins599.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?44.png|Annie and Clarabel in the nineteenth series File:LostProperty61.png|Annie and Clarabel's wheels File:LostProperty91.png File:LostProperty40.png|Annie's interior in CGI File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure146.png|Annie in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure301.png|Clarabel in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:SidneySings27.PNG|Annie in the twentieth series File:SidneySings28.PNG|Clarabel in the twentieth series File:TheGreatRace180.png|Streamlined Annie in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace184.png|Streamlined Clarabel in The Great Race File:UnscheduledStops44.png|Annie and Clarabel in the twenty-first series File:UnscheduledStops131.png File:UnscheduledStops132.png File:TheBigFreeze152.png File:TheBigFreeze153.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor65.png|Annie and Clarabel in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor214.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor215.png File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!107.png|Annie in Big World! Big Adventures! File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!80.png|Clarabel in Big World! Big Adventures! File:NumberOneEngine25.png|Clarabel in the twenty-second series File:ForeverandEver32.png|Annie in the twenty-second series File:Season22Segment4.png File:FreetheRoads56.png|Annie in the twenty-third series File:FreetheRoads57.png|Clarabel in the twenty-third series File:SteamTeamtotheRescue205.jpg Miscellaneous File:AnnieandClarabel'sModelSpecification.PNG|Annie and Clarabel's model specifications File:DVDBingo10.png|Annie and Clarabel in DVD Bingo File:AnnieHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|Annie at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:ClarabelHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|Clarabel at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:Thomas’BrassModel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel behind Thomas at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:The Engines on Display 2.jpg File:Thomas’ModelonDisplay.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay1.jpg Promotional Material Model Series File:ThomasSeason1promo.png File:ThomasSeason1promo3.jpeg File:Thomas,Annie,andClarabelpromo.jpg File:Percy'sPromise79.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon89.png File:Thomas,AnnieandClarabelpromo.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:AnnieModel.jpg|Head-on model promo of Annie (Note her roof is out of place) File:ClarabelModel.jpg|Head-on model promo of Clarabel CGI Series File:AnnieCGI.png File:AnnieCGIPromo2015.jpg File:AnnieCGIpromo1.png File:ClarabelCGI.png File:ClarabelCGIPromo2015.jpg File:ClarabelCGIpromo1.png File:AnnieandClarabelpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:CGIHead-onAnniePromo.png|Annie CGI promo File:CGIHead-onClarabelPromo.png|Clarabel CGI promo File:AnnieCGIpromo.jpg File:ThomaswithAnnieandClarabelCGIpromo.png|CGI promo of Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:ThomasatUlfsteadCastlepromo2.png File:ThomasAnnie&ClarabelPromo.jpeg Others File:AnniePromo.png File:ClarabelPromo.png File:Head-OnAnniePromoArt.png|Head-on promo art File:Head-OnClarabelPromoArt.png|Head-on promo art File:AnnieJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on promo File:ClarabelJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on promo File:Head-OnAnnieandClarabelPromoArt.gif|Head-on promo art File:AnnieandClarabelpromoart.png|Head-on promo art File:AnnieAndClarabel1stErtlPromo.jpg|ERTL promo File:AnnieAndClarabelErtlPromo.jpg File:AnnieAndClarabel2ndErtlPromo.jpg File:ERTLGoldRailAnnieback.png File:ERTLGoldRailClarabelback.png File:Anniepromoart.png File:Clarabelpromoart.png File:AnnieWebsitePromo.png|Promo art File:AnniePromoArt.jpg File:ClarabelPromoArt.jpg Anniesideviewart.png Clarabelsideviewart.png File:Thomas'123Book7.png|Annie and Clarabel as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:ThomasattheCarnivalpuzzle.jpg|Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Percy, Henry and James File:Annie_and_Clarabel_CGI_Face_Sketch_Design.jpg File:Annie'sFace.png File:ReallyUsefulCoaches1.jpg|Annie and Clarabel in a magazine story File:TheGreatFestivalAdventureAnnieandClarabelPromo.png|Annie and Clarabel in The Great Festival Adventure File:AnnieandClarabelMagicalAdventure.png|Annie and Clarabel in Magical Adventure File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet51.PNG|Clarabel in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:AnnieJapaneseNintendoGameIcon.png File:ClarabelJapaneseNintendoGameIcon.png File:AnnieandClarabelRWSBasis.jpg|Annie and Clarabel's Railway Series Basis File:Annie,Clarabel,andBranchlineCoaches'basis.png|Annie and Clarabel's Television Series Basis File:Annie_in_the_sidings.jpg|Annie at a UK Day Out with Thomas Event File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumAnnie.JPG|Annie at a Day Out With Thomas event File:DOWTBureValleyRailwayAnnie.jpg|Annie at the Bure Valley Railway File:ClarabelReplica.png|Clarabel at the Llangollen Railway File:AnnieDraytonManor.jpg|Annie at Drayton Manor File:ClarabelDraytonManor.jpg|Clarabel at Drayton Manor File:ThomasTownTrainRide.jpg|Annie and Clarabel at Thomas Town Six Flags File:ThomasDisplayatGoldCoastPiazza.jpg|Annie in an interactive display File:AnnieorClarabelProp2018.JPG|Annie and Clarabel's All Aboard Live Tour 2018 Props File:AnnieorClarabelPropLiveTourProp2.JPG File:Percyandclarabelcutmodel.jpg|Cut out model with Percy Merchandise File:ERTLAnnieandClarabel.jpg|ERTL File:ERTL1984AnnieClarabel.png|Original ERTL packaging File:ERTLThomasWithAnnieAndClarabelThreePack.jpg|ERTL three pack with Thomas File:ERTLPercyAnnieAndClarabel3pack.jpg|ERTL three pack with Percy File:ERTLGoldRailAnnie.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail (Annie) File:ERTLGoldRailClarabel.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail (Clarabel) File:ERTLAnnieandClarabelTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:ERTLAnnieandClarabelTradingCard2.png File:Take-AlongAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Take Along prototype File:Take-n-PlayAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayAnnie.jpg|2013 Take-n-Play (Annie) File:Take-N-PlayClarabel2013.png|2013 Take-n-Play (Clarabel) File:Take-n-PlayAnnie2015.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play (Annie) File:Take-n-PlayClarabel2015.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play (Clarabel) File:CollectibleRailwayThomasClassics.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AnnieandClarabelAdventures.jpeg|Adventures File:TrackMasterPushAlongBirthdayCelebrationPack.jpg|TrackMaster Push Along (Birthday Celebration) File:WoodenRailwayAnnie1992.png|Wooden Railway 1992 (Annie) File:WoodenRailwayClarabel.png|Wooden Railway 1992 (Clarabel) File:WoodenAnnieandClarabel.jpg|2004 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayAnnieandClarabel.png|Wooden Railway 2013 Re-release File:WoodenRailwayCelebrationAnnie.jpg|Celebration Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayCelebrationClarabel.jpg|Celebration Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayLight-UpRevealAnnie&Clarabel.jpg|Light-Up and Reveal Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayLight-UpRevealAnnieAndClarabel.png File:WoodenRailwayPercyandClarabel.jpeg|Wooden Railway Percy and Clarabel File:WoodAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Wood File:2019AnnieandClarabel.jpg|2019 Wood File:PlarailThomas.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:PlarailThomasCGITS-01.png|Plarail with Thomas (redesigned) File:MotorRoadAndRailGoldThomas.jpg|Plarail Gold Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:PlarailBlueClearBlueAnnie.png|Clear Blue Annie File:PlarailClearStreamlinedClarabel.png|Clear Blue Clarabel File:PlarailClearClarabel.jpg|Clear Clarabel File:PlarailStreamlinedThomas.png|Plarail Streamlined File:TrackMasterAnnie.jpg|TrackMaster Annie File:TrackMasterClarabel.jpg|TrackMaster Clarabel File:TrackmasterBlueTeamThomas.png|TrackMaster Revolution Reds Vs. Blues Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:TrackMasterWingedThomas.jpg|TrackMaster aeroplane-themed File:MotorizedRailwayThomasStarterSet.jpg|Motorized Railway File:MinisAnniePrototype.png|Prototype Minis (classic) (Annie) File:MinisAnnie.jpg|Minis (classic) (Annie) File:MinisPopArtAnnie.jpg|Minis (pop art) (Annie) File:MinisOnTheFarmAnnie.jpg|Minis (on the farm) (Annie) File:MinisClarabelPrototype.png|Prototype Minis (classic) (Clarabel) File:MinisClarabel.jpg|Minis (classic) (Clarabel) File:Hornby Annie Clarabel.jpg|Hornby (1984 - 2000) File:Annie 1990.jpg|1984-2000 Hornby Annie File:Clarabel 1990.jpg|1984-2000 Hornby Clarabel File:HornbyAnnieandClarabel.png|Hornby (2000 - 2014) File:Hornby2015AnnieandClarabel.png|Hornby (2015 - Present) File:BachmannAnnie.jpg|Bachmann Prototype (Annie) File:BachmannAnnie.png|Bachmann HO Scale (Annie) File:BachmannClarabel.jpg|Bachmann Prototype (Clarabel) File:BachmannClarabel.png|Bachmann HO Scale (Clarabel) File:BachmannLargeScalePrototypeAnnie,OpenWagon.jpg|Bachmann Large scale Prototype File:BachmannLargeScalePrototypeAnnie.jpg File:BachmannLargeScaleAnnie.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale (Annie) File:BachmannLargeScaleClarabel.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale (Clarabel) File:BachmannLargeScaleThomaswithAnnieandClarabelSet.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Set File:BachmannNScaleAnniePrototype.jpg|Bachmann N Scale Annie Prototype File:MarklinAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Märklin File:LionelThomas.jpg|Lionel File:LionelThomasChristmasset.jpg|Lionel Christmas File:LionelAnnieandClarabel.jpg File:LionelGScaleThomas.jpg|Lionel G Scale File:BrioAnnieandClarabel.JPG|Brio File:LimitedEditionCollectionAnnie.JPG|Limited Edition Collection (Annie) File:LimitedEditionCollectionClarabel.JPG|Limited Edition Collection (Clarabel) File:AnnieWindUp.jpg|Wind-up (Annie) File:ClarabelWindUp.jpg|Wind-up (Clarabel) File:Wind-UpAnnieRedCheeks.jpg|Wind-up Red Cheeks (Annie) File:Wind-UpClarabelRedCheeks.jpg|Wind-up Red Cheeks (Clarabel) File:Wind-upmetallicAnnie.jpg|Wind-up Metallic (Annie) File:Wind-upmetallicClarabel.jpg|Wind-up Metallic (Clarabel) File:WindUpClearMetallicAnnie.png|Wind-up Clear Metallic (Annie) File:WindUpClearMetallicClarabel.png|Wind-up Clear Metallic (Clarabel) File:SkeletonAnnie.jpg|Wind-up Skeleton (Annie) File:Wind-upShinyAnnie.jpg|Wind-up Shiny (Annie) File:Wind-upShinyClarabel.jpg|Wind-up Shiny (Clarabel) File:WindUpStreamlinedAnnie.jpg|Wind-up Streamlined (Annie) File:WindUpStreamlinedClarabel.jpg|Wind-up Streamlined (Clarabel) File:CapsulePlarailRacingAnnie.jpg|Wind-up Racing Logos (Annie) File:CapsulePlarailRacingClarabel.jpg|Wind-up Racing Logos (Clarabel) File:Wind-upAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Wind-up normal (Annie and Clarabel) File:MyFirstThomasAnnie.jpg|My First Thomas (Annie) File:MyFirstThomasClarabel.jpg|My First Thomas (Clarabel) File:NewBlockThomasYardSet.jpg|New Block Yard Set File:TomicanewThomas,Annie,andClarabel.jpg|Tomica File:DiapetAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Diapet File:TomixAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Tomix File:DiscoverJunctionThomas,AnnieandClarabel.jpg|Discover Junction File:BandaiTECSPrototypeAnnie.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype (Annie) File:BandaiTECSPrototypeClarabel.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype (Clarabel) File:BandaiTECAnnie.jpg|Bandai TEC (Annie) File:BandaiTECSGoldAnnie.jpeg|Bandai TEC (Gold Annie) File:BandaiTECClarabel.jpg|Bandai TEC (Clarabel) File:BandaiTECAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Bandai TEC File:NakayoshiAnnie.jpg|Nakayoshi (Annie) File:NakayoshiClarabel.jpg|Nakayoshi (Clarabel) File:DepartingNowAnnie.jpg|Departing Now (Annie) File:DepartingNowClarabel.jpg|Departing Now (Clarabel) File:IRThomasPrototype.jpg|IR Thomas Prototype File:IRThomas,AnnieandClarabel.jpg|IR Thomas File:CapsuleCollectionClarabel.jpg|Capsule Collection File:DeAgostiniAnnie.jpg|De Agostini (Annie) File:DeAgostiniClarabel.jpg|De Agostini (Clarabel) File:DiablockAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Diablock File:ChoroQThomasSet.jpg|Choro-Q File:MicroRubberAnnie.jpg|Micro Rubber (Annie) File:MicroRubberClarabel.jpg|Micro Rubber (Clarabel) File:DanJamPullAlongStackingThomas.jpg|Pull-Along Stacking Thomas File:Connect&SoundsThomas.jpg|TOMY Connect and Sounds Thomas File:SweetAnnie.png|Super Surprise Egg Toy (Annie) File:MyThomasStoryLibraryAnnieandClarabel.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:AnnieandClarabel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibaryAnnieandClarabelJapanesecover.jpg|Japanese Story Library book File:AnnieTradingCard.png|Trading Card (Annie) File:ClarabelTradingCard.png|Trading Card (Clarabel) File:AnnieandClarabelWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku CoolPropsAnnie.png|CoolProps Annie model CoolPropsClarabel.png|CoolProps Clarabel model CoolPropsAnnieClarabelFaces.png|CoolProps models with unhappy face masks CoolPropsAnnieClarabelRoofs.png|CoolProps models with removable roofs including inside interiors See also * Category:Images of Annie and Clarabel Category:Images of Annie and Clarabel Category:Gallery Category:Rolling stock galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Coach galleries Category:Images of merchandising Category:Merchandise galleries